homestuckjapanesetranslationprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Names, Titles, Typing Quirks, etc.
This page will serve as the central database for the information regarding each character's transition into Japanese. Kids John Egbert Japanese Name: ジョン・エグバート Title: 息の相続人 Land Name: 風と陰の国（かぜとかげのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses ぼく Dave Strider Japanese Name: デーブ・ストライダー Title: 時の騎士 Land Name: 熱と歯車の国（ねつとはぐるまのくに）? (no word for that implies springs as well as gears fits in there very well) Typing Quirk: Uses おれ Rose Lalonde Japanese Name: ローズ・ラロンド Title: 光の予言者 Land Name: 光と雨の国（ひかりとあめのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 私 Jade Harley Japanese Name: ジェイド・ハーレー Title: 空間の魔女 Land Name: 霜と蛙の国（しもとかえるのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses あたし Trolls Karkat Vantas Japanese Name: カルカタ・ヴァンタス Title: 血の騎士 Land Name: 脈と靄の国（みゃくともやのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly all katakana, very rude, frequently uses オメエ, uses pronouns a lot, usesオレ Aradia Megido Japanese Name:　アラディア・メギド Title: 時の乙女 (乙女 is debatable) Land Name: 石英と旋律の国（せきえいとせんりつのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 私 Tavros Nitram Japanese Name:　タヴロス・ニトラム Title: 息の小姓 Land Name: 砂と微風の国（すなとそよかぜのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly very feminine style, -desu/-masu form, uses ぼく Sollux Captor Japanese Name: ソルックス・カプトル Title: 運命の魔術師 (運命 is debatable) I think 破滅 works better. 破滅の魔術師 Land Name: 脳と火の国（のうとひのくに） A thought: if we use 炎 instead of 火 it would become a stealth pun for 脳炎 (brain swelling) which would tie in extra-well with his headaches. Typing Quirk: Possibly replacing おう with おお, uses 俺 Nepeta Leijon Japanese Name:　ネペタ・レイヨン Title: 心の盗賊 (盗賊 is debatable) I was wondering about 悪党 but that kind of implies evil and I don't think it works. : The 盗賊 comes from the Japanese translation of NetHack. When in doubt, I mimic an actual video game :P Land Name: 角砂糖と茶の国（かくさとうとちゃのくに）? (this is with "sugar cubes" subbed in for "little cubes") Typing Quirk: Possibly all hiragana, replacing な with にゃ, replacing ろ with ３, refers to self in third person as ネペタちゃん Kanaya Maryam Japanese Name:　カナヤ・マリャム Title: 空間の気精 (should be debated because that is a word I just made up) Perhaps 妖精 which is kind of like fairy. Land Name: 光線と蛙の国（こうせんとかえるのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly spaces between each word to reflect clear and careful enunciation e.g. GA: みんな　でも　大切な　仕事　を　しなくちゃ　いけません　よ、uses 私 Terezi Pyrope Japanese Name:　テレジ・パイロープ (could also use テレッジ) Title: 精神の予言者 Land Name: 思考と流の国（しこうとながれのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 私 Vriska Serket Japanese Name: ヴリスカ・セルケト Title: 光の泥棒 Land Name: 地図と宝の国（ちずとたからのくに） Typing Quirk: 'ha' sounds, even when she's writing in hiragana, are written as the katakana ハ. When she laughs, eight ハs, and occasionally lengthen vowels at the end of sentences out to eight characters. Uses オラ Equius Zahhak Japanese Name:　エクィウス・ザッハーク Title: 無の相続人 Land Name: 洞窟と静寂の国（どうくつとせいじゃくのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly uses keigo or samurai dialect, I like 吾輩 as his pronoun but archaic Japanese isn't my strong suit. Gamzee Makara Japanese Name:　ガムゼー・マカラ Title: 強烈の詩人 (debatable) Maybe 放浪詩人？ Land Name: 天幕と陽気の国（てんまくとようきのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly alternates between hiragana and katakana, uses おれ Eridan Ampora Japanese Name:　エリダン・アンポラ Title: 希望の王子 Land Name: 怒と天使の国（いかりとてんしのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 俺様 Feferi Peixes Japanese Name:　フェフェリー・ペイシェス Title: 生命の魔女 Land Name: 露と硝子の国（つゆとがらすのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses うち Sprites Nannasprite Japanese Name: ババ精 Notes: Speaks like elderly Japanese person, uses じゃ as copula Davesprite Japanese Name: デーブ精 Notes: Speaks like Dave Calsprite Japanese Name: カル精 Notes: Just laughs Jaspersprite Japanese Name:　ジャスパー精 Notes: Perhaps speaks in a manner similar to Nepeta. Though maybe he should talk like Mr. Sōseki’s cat. Jadesprite Japanese Name:　ジェイド精 Notes: Speaks like Jade Guardians Dad Japanese Name: チチ (to John) お父さん or whatever works (to others) Mom Japanese Name: ハハ (to Rose) お母さん or whatever works (to others) Bro Japanese Name: アニキ (to Dave) お兄さん or whatever works (to others) Becquerel Japanese Name: ベクレル / ベク (Bec) Grandpa Harley Japanese Name: ジジ / おじいちゃん? (to Jade) Nanna Egbert Japanese Name: ババ / ばあちゃん? (to John) Exiles Wayward Vagabond: ウェーウァード・ヴァガボンド Peregrine Mendicant：ペレグリン・メンディカント Aimless Renegade：エームレス・レネゲード Windswept Questant：ウィンドスウェプト・クエスタント Writ Keeper：リット・キーパー The Midnight Crew Spades Slick-スペード♠スリック Diamonds Droog-ダイヤ♢ドルーグ :(The word “droog” is from Clockwork Orange, and so’s this rendering) Hearts Boxcars-ハート♡ボックスカーズ :(I am not convinced this is the best "Boxcars" can be) Clubs Deuce-クラブ♣デュース :(The problem with ジュース is that it's spelled the same way as juice... :I'm going to propose デュース here, if only because that's closer to how I pronounce the word.) :You know what, I hate the ambiguity, too, so I’mma change it even though it’s not the usual way. Derse Agents Sovereign Slayer:　ソーベラン・スレイヤー Draconian Dignitary:　ドラコニアン・ディグニタリー Hegemonic Brute:　ヘジェモニック・ブルート Courtyard Droll:　コートヤード・ドロール The Felt Doc Scratch Japanese Name: ドック・スクラッチ（スクラッチュ？） 　　or possibly スクラッチ先生 Typing Quirk: Possibly all keigo? Lord English Japanese Name: ロード・イングリッシュ : (Lord British is known among Japanese game nuts... English as a pool term would be ひねり. That dizzying ball thing needs to go in place of that dot, of course.) Snowman Japanese Name: スノ◯マン What's-their-faces Itchy: Doze: Trace: Clover: Fin: Die: Crowbar: Stitch: Sawbuck: Matchsticks: Eggs: Biscuits: Quarters: Cans: Other Characters Casey Japanese Name:ケイシー I personally haven't watched Con Air in any language (yet), but this rendering is apperantly used in the Japanese version. Colonel Sassacre Maplehoof Mutie Lil' Cal Halley Japanese Name: ハレー : After the astronomer whose names graces the comet which has a bit to do with Mark Twain aka Col. Sassacre. Bilious Slick Serenity Japanese Name: セレニティー : Japanese Morse Code! Jack Noir Japanese Name: ジャック・ノワール :One and the same as the Sovereign Slayer, but he's down here because that doesn't fit the patter.n. Black King Black Queen Ms. Paint The Ancestors Marquise Spinneret Mindfang- Orphaner Dualscar- Neophyte Redglare- Expatriate Darkleer- Grand Highblood- The Summoner- The Sufferer- Her Imperious Condescension- His Honorable Tyranny (not technically an ancestor but this is the best place for it) Lūsūs Tinkerbull: Pounce de Leon: Aurthour: Gl'bgolyb: Bicyclops: SBAHJ Sweet Bro: Hella Jeff: Geromy: The Big Man: